


Memento mori

by hirasava



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: «Помни о смерти» — убеждение, за которое Джон держался большую часть своей жизни.Встреча с Гарольдом полностью изменила его мнение.





	Memento mori

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [memento mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930677) by [vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth). 



> To amazing vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)! I'd like to express my sincere gratitude for your most generous gift.
> 
> Я пересматриваю этот сериал, потому что я - мазохист. Но наравне с хилсоном - это самая прекрасная и трагическая история любви из всех, что явили этому миру в последние пару десятилетий.

_Помни о смерти._

Преданный напарницей и ЦРУ, не сумевший спасти любимую женщину, Джон цепляется за эту мысль как за извращенное успокоение. Уже скоро его страданиям придет конец. Больше жить не для чего. Он думал, что может спасти мир. Думал, что сражается за свою страну. Думал, что сможет спасти Джессику. Он думал, что борется за ее счастье.

Вместо этого... Он монстр с руками по локоть в крови, который подвел всех, кто зависел от него.

«Бруклинский мост — отличное место, чтобы уйти», — мелькает мысль. Он много раз думал о более быстрых способах прекратить свои страдания (и достаточно «по долгу службы» убил мужчин и женщин, чтобы разбираться в этом), но часть него — та, что не простила и не простит себя — считает эти муки справедливыми. Он заслуживает чуть больше боли прежде, чем все закончится.

Это ничто по сравнению со страданиями, которые он принес другим. У скольких из убитых им остались супруги, дети, родители, братья и сестры, коллеги, друзья — люди, которые любили их и ждали, когда они вернутся домой? Сколькие почувствовали боль и гнетущую тоску, когда поняли, что больше никогда не увидят своих близких?

Многие ли из них чувствовали то же, что и он, когда у него отняли Джессику — словно на месте его сердца зияла дыра?

«Нет, — думает он, допивая десятую за день бутылку виски, — это ничто по сравнению с тем дерьмом, через которое он заставил пройти других людей». Он накажет себя еще сильнее, если сможет, ведь Бог (или Сатана) свидетель — он заслуживает худшего, но просто... слишком устал.

Он смотрит на свое отражение в окне поезда и рассеянно замечает, что уже выглядит, как живой труп: он толком не ел несколько месяцев и не принимал душ, и даже не помнит, когда в последний раз стригся или переодевался. Он уверен, что от него несет, хотя и не знает, от чего исходит зловоние — от грязи из-за жизни на улице, или от гниющего трупа, оставшегося от его искалеченной души.

 _«Помни о смерти»_ — Теперь уже недолго осталось.

Краем глаза он замечает движение, и даже опьянения недостаточно, чтобы притупить рефлексы, отточенные десятилетиями военной подготовки. К нему приближается банда преступников; он полагает, что одинокий бездомный вроде него — легкая мишень, и замечает их кичливость, за которой скрывается нервозность и некомпетентность.

Хотел бы он, чтобы они не были такими молодыми. Ему не нужна вина за клеймо «убийцы» на этих мальчиках, если он позволит им прикончить себя.

«Ну что ж», — со вздохом думает он, когда «лидер» принимается насмехаться над ним. Вероятно, умереть ему придется в другой день.

Эти дети заслуживают лучшего, чем испачкать его кровью свои руки.

***

_Помни о смерти._

День в библиотеке тянулся медленно; номер, который они получили утром, оказался относительно легким: молодой девушке грозила опасность из-за ее жестокого дяди. Все, что потребовалось Гарольду — это раскрыть прошлые криминальные записи этого человека и нынешние темные делишки с наркокартелем, и таким образом засадить его обратно в тюрьму и обеспечить запретительный судебный приказ против него. Так что он больше никогда не приблизится к бедной девушке. «А если попытается, — думает про себя Джон и очень неприятно улыбается, — он сделает все, чтобы этот человек осознал, насколько это плохая идея».

Ко всему прочему, дядя оказался педофилом, и это вызывает у Джона такую кипящую _ненависть_ , что приходится напоминать себе: даже подонки вроде этой мерзости тоже люди, потому что, как неоднократно напоминал Гарольд, их работа — их _цель_ — спасать, а не убивать. Не важно, что вся накопленная кровожадность Джона вопиет в нем, что некоторые люди не заслуживают спасения.

Он закрывает глаза, вспоминая каждую технику медитации, изученную и усовершенствованную за эти годы, и считает вдохи и выдохи, пока не чувствует, что разум его прояснился, кровь кипит в управляемой степени защиты вместо насилия.

Когда-то, напоминает он себе, он был точно таким же. Отбросом общества. Не заслуживающим спасения. А потом какой-то чудак, который — так уж вышло — оказался еще и миллиардером с комплексом Мессии, ворвался в его жизнь и предложил ему работу. Хотя скорее всучил эту работу. Сказал, что ему нужна цель.

Уголок рта Джона дергается в улыбке. Он медленно выдыхает и открывает глаза, взгляд его безошибочно, автоматически останавливается на этом самом чудаке, который печатает на компьютере, сидя за своим столом. Полуденное солнце льется в окна библиотеки и овевает его руки как ореол, подчеркивая молниеносность проворных пальцев, стучащих по клавишам.

Тяжелое напряжение, давящее на плечи Джона, постепенно спадает, взгляд его смягчается, когда он замечает мимолетно сжатые губы и нахмуренные брови, а значит, в коде какой-то незначительный сбой, и, несмотря на ежедневную борьбу, Джон чувствует, как его грудь сжимается от растущей привязанности.

В такие моменты Гарольда легко принять за ангела с божественной силой, исходящей из его рук. Честно говоря, это не так уж далеко от истины; в конце концов, эти руки — в сочетании с гениальным до невероятности мозгом — создали Машину. На памяти Джона это ближе всего к цифровой сверхдержаве, учитывая жизнь, которую он вел, а повидал он на своем веку немало удивительных вещей: хороших, плохих и безобразных.

И все же Гарольд удивлен тем, что категорически отказывается быть причисленным к какой-либо из этих вещей, решительно оставаясь нейтральным и отказываясь выбирать стороны или быть связанным какой-либо властью — даже правительством, к которому теперь питает здоровую толику недоверия. Для Джона это урок, который сам он выучил слишком поздно; именно власть имущие наносят самый большой вред гражданам, которых должны защищать.

Джон наклоняет голову и задумчиво смотрит на Гарольда. С его, кажется, бездонным богатством, знаниями, которыми он обладал и к которым имел доступ, и безграничной мощью Машины (пожелай он когда-либо использовать ее), Гарольд с легкостью мог бы поставить мир на колени. Черт, да при желании, он любого может поставить на колени. Если Гарольд _захочет_ кого-то у своих ног.

Джон сглатывает при этой мысли.

Вместо этого Джон оказывается в тревожном положении того, _ради кого_ Гарольд сам часто становится на колени: снимает с Джона мерки, помогает ему надеть одежду (или маскировку), а иногда помогает снять ее, осторожно и заботливо снимая слой за слоем, ухаживая за неизбежными травмами, накопленными Джоном за день. Очки Гарольда в массивной оправе не слишком скрывают подлинное беспокойство в его глубоких, _потрясающе_ -выразительных глазах.

От этого Джону хочется сделать все, чтобы сгладить тревогу в уголках глаз и рта Гарольда, успокоить нервную дрожь в руках, заверить его, что он никуда не денется и не позволит ни одному мужчине, женщине или Машине разлучить их — не тогда, когда он наконец нашел свою цель в жизни. Человека, ради которого стоит чуть дольше обманывать смерть.

_Помни о смерти._

Потому что человек с такой властью смирился перед ним, человек, которому он буквально обязан не только жизнью, но и своей душой, человек, вернувший его не только с края смерти, но и безумия... Пьяняще и возбуждающе знать, что человек, который использовал его услуги, тот же, кто снова собирает его в единое целое — с каждой складкой на костюме, с каждым обедом, с каждой улыбкой.

Это заставляет его желать ответить взаимностью, показать Гарольду, что нет ничего, абсолютно ничего, что Джон не готов был ему дать по первой же просьбе.

Но Гарольд, будучи Гарольдом, _никогда_ и ни о чем не просил Джона — кроме _одного_. В его ухе часто звучали эти слова, ритмичной каденцией, столь же знакомой и важной для Джона, как биение собственного сердца; даже не приказ, а нежная, искренняя мольба.

— _Живите_ , мистер Риз.

«Ради меня», — мог бы добавить в конце Гарольд. Но не делает этого, ведь Гарольд просто хочет, чтобы Джон жил ради себя самого: быть живым — его право; а не потому, что Джон в долгу перед ним, хотя это действительно так.

«Ради меня», — мог бы сказать Гарольд, но ему и не нужно. Поскольку Джон сам может сделать это для Гарольда. Не потому, что тот хочет. А потому, что после целой жизни незнания, даже не смея надеяться, что он заслуживает... Джон, наконец, хочет чего-то для себя.

_Помни о смерти._

На этот раз он хочет чего-то посущественней выживания. Ведь после целой жизни вне пределов ее досягаемости, когда кончики его окровавленных, обожженных, сломанных пальцев лишь слегка касались края, а потом снова и снова крали его, теперь он борется за то, чтобы самое желанное полностью и навсегда принадлежало ему.

Потому что на этот раз он борется не только за свою жизнь. Он борется и за свое счастье.

От осознания этого тяжесть в груди расцветает и лопается, как увядающие лепестки бутона, так долго хранившегося в тени, наконец-то впервые увидевший солнце. И оно сияет на руках, что прямо сейчас печатают на компьютере, создавших Машину, и воссоздавших душу Джона.

_Помни о смерти._

Джон не просто хочет жить. Он хочет жить _с Гарольдом_.

Потому что Гарольд... его счастье.

И единственное, за что стоит бороться.


End file.
